


The Ashen Strike

by CreatorZaruel



Series: The Adventures of the Ashen-Haired Witcheress. [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/F/F, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Love, Magic Cock, Nudity, Post Witcheress ending/Blood and Wine AU, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Thriller, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorZaruel/pseuds/CreatorZaruel
Summary: The official sequel to 'First Contract'. Ciri visits Triss in Kovir where she uncovers a plot that could put those dear to her in danger. Ciri will be pushed to her absolute limits in an attempt to unravel whatever is going on in the mountainous kingdom.





	1. The Ashen Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Very much glad to be continuing 'First Contract'. Be sure to read the end notes for more information!

The Ashen Strike 

The forests of Toussaint sang with wind blowing through the vibrant green leaves of the trees. Birds chirped and a particular melody they chose woke Ciri up from her slumber on her bedroll. Ciri had been tailing a werewolf for a few days now and whenever she thought she had finally found its lair she found evidence that it had moved, it was elusive to say the least. 

Ciri decided to take a different approach tonight. One of the lessons she learned from Vesemir before he passed away was that a Witcher must always be a hunter first and a fighter second when it came to monsters. If Ciri was being found out on her hunt, then a stealthier approach was exactly what she needed. 

She meditated until night had fallen and all was silent. She could faintly hear the ambient sounds of the forest; it was times like these where she envied witchers who had gone through mutations. Ciri moved quietly and slowly making sure to analyse any markings or evidence that the werewolf had been there. The moonlight made it easier for Ciri to see in the dark but again if she had the mutations this wouldn’t be a problem. 

Ciri’s name was legendary though, she was already one of the most prolific witcher’s to ever live and it wasn’t because of her mutations. Ciri kept slowly moving through the forest until she saw deep claw marks firmly embedded in the bark of tree. Next to the tree she saw tattered clothes which she quickly took in her hands. 

She removed her gloves to feel the fresh sweat on the tattered black shirt. The shirt was discarded recently and judging by the random tears in the shirt it was clear the damage was due to stretching presumably from a werewolf transformation the black fur littered inside the shirt made that even more clear. She was close and she knew it but this wasn’t the time for her excitement to get the better of her, she had learned that from her previous hunts. 

Instead she took out a vial filled with dark green liquid, the smell was pungent but she knew better than to let that deter her. She removed the cork with her teeth and spat it onto the ground and in one long chug she drank the entire vial. She knew the steps by now, first came disorientation and depending on the potion either relief or fierce pain followed next. Thankfully she only drank the cat potion so relief and heightened sight came next. 

Heightened sight was an understatement, instead the beautifully concocted cat potion granted her sight beyond any normal persons understanding. She saw everything the shadows tried to cover and the moonlight itself was almost blinding to her now sensitive eyes. She knew she was on borrowed time with her sight and she looked around for the next clue to her hunt. 

She came upon large footprints previously hidden by shadows on the ground. They were definitely the tracks of a werewolf and they were fresh too with no dirt filling any part of the print. This was the final leg of her hunt and she knew it. 

She coated her master crafted silver sword with golden oil that she had brewed the night before. She followed the footprint tracks through the lush forest until she happened upon cave and as she walked up to the entrance her cat potion ran out making the once illuminated cave covered in shadows again. 

Ciri took out a vial filled with green liquid, it was the hardest potion to keep down but unfortunately for her it was also the most useful for general combat. Her blood allowed her to drink normally toxic witcher potions but she had less of a threshold for how many she could take in a short space of time, four was her limit. 

She popped off the cork on the vial and drank the entire container, draining the sickly green liquid from the glass. Instantly she felt as if every cell in her body was being electrocuted, she could barely make out what was in front of her and her grip on her sword was waning. She thought the potion would come back up but thankfully it didn’t. 

The once painful electrocution transformed into pure energy. She could feel and see everything. The flies that flew past her face seemed so much more slow under the effects of the potion. The cold winter winds now felt like frost filled gales on her fair skin. Ciri was filled with familiar power and with it she ventured into the cave where there was no doubt her prey was waiting. 

The cave was everything she had come to expect for werewolf hunts. Limbs from eviscerated bodies were scattered across the cave. The den was damp from naturally occurring water and the blood of the poor fools who had dared to wander this far into the forest at night. The cave was as much of a graveyard as it was a den. 

Ciri heard a low snarl amidst the shadows, before she had any more time to investigate large claws lashed out at her from the darkness. Ciri instinctively jumped backwards to dodge and while she did she reached into her pouch on her waist and threw a bomb at the ground. Instantly green smoke erupted from the bomb, Ciri quickly put her mask above her nose in attempts to filter any of the air. 

The werewolf however wasn’t as resourceful as the witcher, he felt the poison seep into his very being and soon enough his strength left him. The effects happened slowly, his strength left and his body felt like it was on fire. He felt his organs slowly disintegrate and regenerate due to his healing powers. The anguish and agony he felt was immense and all he wished for at this point was death. 

“Kill…. Me” He struggled to get out as he coughed up heaps of blood onto the stone floor below him. Ciri didn’t answer and with one swift and precise strike she cut off the head of the werewolf. She picked up the head of the beast tied it in a net letting her drag it along back to her horse. 

The kill wasn’t as flashy as she would have liked but it got the job done, routine in kills meant that she would become complacent so encountering situations differently was good for constant developing skills as a witcher. She made it back to her black mare and one she strapped the head to the saddle she rode for the man who gave her the notice. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

She came upon the inn, still lively in the early hours of the morning with the innkeeper behind the bar locked in a conversation with quite a pretty woman. 

“The beast is dead” Ciri said as she took the hood of her dark green cloak off of her head. She put the beasts head on the ground which caused an ear piercing shrill to escape from the previously romanticised woman next to her. 

“Why must you always tell me with such vulgarity” The man said as she sadly watched the woman he was talking too run out of his warm inn. 

“You must be used to me be by now, Jules” Ciri quipped followed by a quick chuckle. The man rolled his eyes and pulled out a pouch full of coin from under the bar. Ciri had no need to check if the coin was right as dealing with Jules was always honest to say the least. They had an understanding, he ran a business and monsters were bad for it. Ciri over the past couple of months had always been the solution to his problems. 

“Can I offer you a room?” Jules said followed by a disappointed sigh, he owed the witcher a great deal although he never said it. 

“I’m afraid I’ve got other plans tonight, thank you though” Ciri said and as soon as she did she vanished in a flash of warm green light. At this point the regulars of the inn were used to her antics by now and Jules wasn’t even fazed anymore. With the werewolf down he offered the next round of drinks for everyone in the inn on the house. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Corvo Bianco had grown into quite the lucrative vineyard since Geralt had taken over. Of course originally he had to take contracts and odd jobs to make investments into the infrastructure but once he got it up and running it basically paid for itself. This let Geralt have more free time which he spent either doing contracts for fun or lounging around Yennefer. 

Ciri knocked on the large red door of the main building of the estate, after a while a beautiful woman dressed in black opened the door. Ciri looked into Yennefer’s piercing violet eyes clearly recognising the exhaustion and annoyance that was prevalent in them 

“Morning Yen” Ciri said playfully as she walked past the woman into the main room where she began removing her equipment. She put up her swords on a nearby armour and weapon stand. She removed all the knives she kept hidden around her person and soon enough she was left just in her loose white shirt and pants. 

“Is Geralt not here?” Ciri asked as she sat on the nearby dinner table eating whatever leftovers were on the plate. 

“He’s out on a contract, he won’t be back for a few weeks” Yennefer said as she went to the kitchen to begin making her tea. She was used to late night visits from Ciri and she actually welcomed the company considering what their relationship had transformed into over the past few months. 

“Would you like tea? I’m making some” Yennefer shouted from the kitchen, Ciri was mesmerised by how stunning Yennefer looked even if she was just dragged out of bed. Her black night gown rested just above her knees and it showed off her legs perfectly. Yennefer recognised the familiar feeling of Ciri’s stare on her body and it began to ignite flames inside of her that she welcomed. She didn’t have to read the young witchers mind to know what she wanted. 

Yennefer adjusted the top of nightgown slightly and covertly revealing just a bit more of her bust. She turned around to face Ciri who was childishly mesmerised by what she saw with her mouth full. Yennefer cleared her throat to get Ciri’s attention which surprisingly worked as she snapped back into reality and broke away from her fantasies. 

“Tea?” Yennefer asked as she lifted a finger to cause two full teacups to float gracefully to the dinner table across the room. 

“Please” Ciri said before she gulped down her food loudly, she picked up the teacup and drank the sweet hot liquid loudly with a loud burp following. Contracts always made her unnaturally hungry and looking at the raven haired sorceress in front of her only made her hungry for something else. Yennefer had noticed her ogling to no surprise to either of them but it caused the older woman to speak up. 

“Don’t even think about tearing this gown off of me until you’ve had a bath, I shan’t be intimate with someone who smells like blood and corpses” Yennefer said her voice low and sultry which only teased Ciri more. 

“You don’t like the smell of werewolf blood?” Ciri said, her voice ripe with playful confusion. Ciri stood and began took off her loose white shirt to and as it fell to the ground it revealed her tight bandages that covered her bust. A frown covered Yennefer’s face as she did. 

“You’re not wearing the lace I gave you?” Yennefer said disappointingly. 

“Turns out people take witcher’s less seriously if they see lace undergarments” Ciri said, her emerald eyes piercing Yennefer’s. 

Yennefer watched as Ciri peeled off her tight brown pants from her legs. Soon enough Ciri was left in nothing but her bandages and undergarments. Ciri put one hand on her hip and turned to Yennefer, Ciri’s dark eyeliner made her glare all that much more powerful when looking at the sorceress. 

“Care to join me?” Ciri said tantalisingly as she began slowly unwrapping the bandages around her bust. A sultry smile began to spread across Yennefer’s face with a nod quickly following, with a quick flick of her finger she sent the tea cups back to the kitchen and into the sink. She then rose to her feet and followed Ciri into the large spacious bathroom of the estate. 

Yennefer with a quick wrist motion filled the large wooden bath with magical waters that Ciri was used to. She always enchanted the special waters with rejuvenating magic that healed wounds quicker than she ever could meditating, it even surpassed the effects of the swallow potion. 

With another quick flick of her wrist she cut Ciri’s bandages causing them to fall to the ashen haired woman’s feet. Yennefer then walked up to her and let her soft hands rest on Ciri’s hips, Yennefer let her breasts press against Ciri’s back with the only thing separating their skin being the black nightgown. 

Ciri turned around and without Yennefer having the time react she forcibly ripped off her night gown letting her shapely breasts be free. “You can’t keep ripping my clothes whenever you get aroused, Ciri” Yennefer said playfully as she forcefully grabbed Ciri’s ass. Their faces were torturously close to each other, Ciri lacked restraint whenever she was this close to the sorceress and instinctively she leaned in and let her lips crash against the raven haired woman’s. 

Their tongues swirled and danced around each other as Yennefer dug her fingers into Ciri’s ass deeper and harder the longer their kiss went on, “Come the water is getting cold” Yennefer said although it was basically a command for her to get into the bath. The kiss ending and Yennefer’s hands leaving their place disappointed Ciri greatly but her body yearned for the relief the waters would give. 

The women slowly lowered themselves into the bath and instantly Ciri felt the waters effects on her body. Any muscle ache she had felt like it was being massaged out and any strain she had on her body was starting disappear. A relief filled moan escaped her lips which caused a chuckle to escape from Yennefer. 

“You have to teach me this spell, Yen” Ciri said, her voice calm and relaxed. She had even taken off her dark eyeliner around her eyes with the water which unfortunately took away the powerful glare her jade eyes gave. 

“I think the one spell I taught you is enough, I’m still in shock you mastered it so well if I’m honest” Yennefer said cheekily as she poked Ciri’s thigh her with her foot. Ciri let out a heart filled laugh and let a soft smile rest on her face. 

“Anna can’t get enough of it, especially since we all spent the night together” Ciri said as she continued to stare into Yennefer’s breath-taking violet eyes. 

“Which night?” Yennefer asked which caused Ciri to again erupt in laughter. The two women sat laughing in the heavenly waters in the bath. They let a pleasant silence fill the space between them as they enjoyed all the pleasure the waters had to offer. 

“Have you seen Triss lately?” Yennefer asked after a while. 

“No, I do miss her dearly though” Ciri said her eyes still closed enjoying the waters. 

“Perhaps you should visit her and give her my love while you’re at it” Yennefer said as she began to drain the waters of the bath much to Ciri’s disappointment. Ciri stood up in the empty bath and lightly stretched. It was a fine a suggestion, she missed talking to Triss and she considered her one of her best friends. 

“I think I will, Anna is out on a royal tour visiting all the northern realms anyway” Ciri said a she moved closer to Yennefer. She leaned in for a kiss but Yennefer put her fingers on Ciri’s lips to stop her. 

“We’ll have plenty of time for sex after your visit, off with you now” Yennefer said as she swatted Ciri’s ass motioning her out of the room. A sarcastic frown came upon Ciri’s face as she left the room to back to her clothes and equipment that seem to have been cleaned no doubt by Yennefer’s magic. 

Ciri got a fresh pair of bandages and covered her breasts with them, she had been left high and dry by Yennefer but she knew it was pointless to argue with the sorceress. With her undergarments on she started putting on her usual outfit. Her usual white shirt followed by her tight brown pants. Once her outfit was ready her equipment came next. 

As her adventures as a witcheress continued so did her need to build her arsenal. Geralt had given her a masterfully crafted crossbow and she had four knives made specifically made for her by a master blacksmith in Toussaint, two steel and two silver. Finally, her alchemy pouch filled with potions and bombs came next and finally her silver and steel swords were fitted onto her back. 

She donned her green cloak and with one parting kiss she left the estate, Yennefer followed after her and called out, “Remember to give Triss my love!” Yennefer exclaimed. Ciri nodded firmly and in flash of bright green light she vanished leaving only dust behind. 


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri uncovers the truth while we get a look into The Red Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Read the end notes please!

Smoke and Mirrors 

The beautiful icy mountains of Kovir stretched as far as the eye could see in front of Ciri. The weather was nothing like it was back in Toussaint. Frost and chilly winds filled the air in Kovir while back in Toussaint the air was warm and welcoming. Her entrance had certainly drawn some attention with wary eyes piercing her from all directions. 

Had she done this in Novigrad then she would have had witch hunters flocking to her from every corner. In Kovir however mages and sorceresses were welcomed with open arms, magic was a part of their society almost as much as gold and rare stones were. Ciri put her hood up over her head and began her stroll through what seemed to be a village just on the outskirts of what she could see was a large city quite a way away. 

_Must have landed just short, damn it_ Ciri thought to herself as she looked around. The village was quite large for what seemed to be a suburban area, she saw people leading cattle through the small roads in front of her and children playing with snow. It was peaceful enough and from what she could see on the noticeboard in front of her there were no calls for witchers. 

She wanted to find Triss though and her objective almost escaped her with how serene her environment was. She went to the local tavern which seemed to be bustling with laughter and joy even in the cold weather. She entered the tavern and felt a few eyes scan her over which was only natural considering the way she carried herself. 

She walked up to the bar counter where she removed her hood to reveal her ashen hair, “Ashen hair, two swords… are you that famous witcher?” The man said while he continued cleaning the empty pint glass. 

“I’m surprised I’m know even in Kovir” Ciri said with a warm smile on her face. 

“You surely jest!” The man who was sitting next to her said. Ciri’s face crumpled in confusion which made the man a little scared. 

“It’s just your features are so… memorable, fierce green eyes made only made more apparent by your makeup, hair which resembles ash itself and…” The man stopped himself embarrassment coming over him. 

Ciri chuckled and continued to egg him on, “Go on! You can stop now” Ciri said as she let her chin rest on her hand as she continued to look the man in his eyes. 

“Well is it true what they say? That you’re as fast as the stars in the sky?” The man asked too scared to make eye contact, he took another sip of his mead and lowered his head. 

“You tell me” Ciri said which caused the man to look at her, as soon as he did she instantly vanished before his eyes only to appear in no time at all behind the bar with her arm resting on the bartender who was startled to say the least. The crowed in the bar who were already fixated on her erupted into applause causing Ciri to do a playful bow. 

Ciri continued to answer questions and also continued to banter with the patrons of the bar. She noticed the sun starting to set outside which snapped her back to reality. As much fun as it was drinking and talking to these people she had places to be and needed information. 

“Do any of you know Triss Merigold?” Ciri asked as she took another sip of her drink. 

“Everyone from Kovir does, we all love her aint that right Jack?” Another one of the patrons said which was quickly followed up by a slamming of another man’s fist onto the table who she could only assume was Jack. It filled Ciri with joy to know that her best friends were so well loved in her city, Triss of all people deserved it. 

“Any idea where I might find her? I’m an old friend” Ciri asked politely with her hands wrapped around the mug. 

“Give your map here and I’ll mark it down for you, I used to deliver her letters” The man uttered as he took her map. Ciri thanked her and everyone in the bar for their hospitality, her first impressions of Kovir were great and if she wasn’t here to visit her friend then she would definitely spend more time with them. 

After exchanging goodbyes with everyone and insisting she pay for her drink Ciri left the rowdy and happy tavern. She had already paid the innkeeper for the horse that was stationed outside in addition to her drinks. Once she packed her bags onto the readymade saddle she mounted the chestnut stallion and ventured off through the snowy plains of Kovir to the house of Triss Merigold. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A red castle surrounded by snow and the cold winds of the Koviri mountains. To the people of Kovir and even the royalty of Kovir the castle was long abandoned as a failed military patrol headquarters. The red keep hidden in the snow had been forgotten by all meaning it was the perfect place for Bonnie and his war band to plant themselves. 

Bonnie had seen war across the world, he had fought those who sought to take the Dragons from Zerrikania. He had fought armies in the vast savannah’s of Ofir seeing the mysteries of the realm unravel in front of him. The world had much to offer and with his many years on the planet he had felt like he had seen it all. 

However, he had left no mark on the world, he was a wanderer up until the last few years where he tried to amass a small army. He had been sterile since his youth in a freak alchemy accident. He was particularly gifted with the natural elements of the world and in his private study had invented a formula to keep his body in top physical condition into his old age at the cost of his fertility. 

He struggled frequently with the idea that his eternally prime body was worth his inability to bear a child but with what he was accomplishing in the red keep it kept those thoughts out of his mind. Although the castle was surrounded by the frozen wastes of the mountain tops the inside was warm with fires neatly placed on every corridor. 

His bedroom was in no way bigger than his subordinates, he didn’t want his stature to be based on what he had as opposed to his ideals and ability to lead and fight. He had trained been trained with a boy by the warrior women of Zerrikania. He had been trained in fighting ideals by every witcher school imaginable. Of course their mutations gave them the advantage in their fights but he used their techniques well and to anyone who hadn’t gone through the trials he was a god among men in battle. 

His walls were brick red with animal pelts covering them, bears and wolves from hunts marked his walls with the moans of the two women he was with echoing and bouncing off of them. In his years travelling had hadn’t even had the ability to find love, his mind separated sex and love and he never stayed in one place long enough to truly know anyone. He didn’t regret it though, instead he sated his primal urges with no regrets. 

His men bought willing prostitutes with the brothels from the main cities. They collected willing and consenting men and women depending on what the soldiers wanted and brought them discreetly back up to the castle for a few weeks where they were fed and given somewhere to sleep. The arrangement was fair and Bonnie wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Bonnie’s desires were only for women and tonight a beautiful petite blonde and a curvaceous taller raven haired woman were the ones who were to satisfy his desire tonight. The women of the brothel knew what he wanted, rumours spread among the women, after all he was a regular customer at this point. 

He was a more than competent lover to say the least. Rumours about him spread from brothel to brothel in Kovir but there was always something empty with anyone who spent the night with him. Sex for him was primal and orgasms were simply a way of achieving his objective, separating all emotion from sex left some women feeling empty but it was a feeling that he was used to. 

The two women who laid in his bed sought exactly that a simple evening full of pleasure, the smaller woman traced her slender fingers along his back making sure to linger on the scars that littered his tanned skin. He sat on the edge of the bed hunched over with a white blanket covering his lap. 

“The rumours really were true….” The blonde woman said as she sat up and pressed her chest against his toned back. 

“There are rumours?” He said as he turned his head slightly to look into the woman’s misty hazel eyes. 

“Oh you’re the talk of the town” The black haired woman behind him said as she sat up to cup her friend’s pert breasts causing a moan to escape from the blonde. The man simply smiled before lifting and stretching his broad shoulder, then in a swift motion he turned and pinned the blonde to the bed which caused the woman to let out a playful coo. 

“Heard talk about this too” The raven haired woman said as she positioned herself on a corner of the large bed, her hands naturally landed on her breasts and needing pussy. Watching her friend be utterly ravaged would have to do for now. 

The raven haired woman watched as her petite friend completely submitted to Bonnie. He muffled her pleasure filled moans with his hand and with another hand he slid two fingers into her slit filling her more than she thought he would. Her hand continued to make delicate circular motions around her budding clit which caused low almost inaudible moans to escape her mouth. 

After mere minutes of skilful work from Bonnie’s fingers eventually he felt the blonde woman’s inner walls clamp down on his fingers and a scream of pleasure escape her lips. Her orgasm came quickly and surged through her body without hesitation, her released coated both his fingers and without even looking at her friend her raised his and gestured for the raven haired woman to move over towards it. 

Without thinking she took his fingers in her mouth and sucked and licked all of her friend’s juices off of them. He gently laid out her friend on one side of the bed and gently caressed the raven haired woman’s face. 

“What’s your name, darlin’?” The man asked his accent shining through. 

“Whatever you want it to be for tonight” The woman said as her hand wandered up his leg looking for what she wanted. 

“I think its best I don’t know” Bonnie said as he moved the woman’s’ hand to his already stiffening shaft. A perverse smile creeped upon the woman’s face as she finally took the warm shaft in her comparatively small hands. 

Without further words she let her tongue fall out of her mouth with saliva dripping off her tongue. She took the large shaft into her mouth and savoured the taste of his body and pre cum, she loved knowing the effect she had on his body and with his taste being as good as it was it only excited her more. 

She felt his hand rest on the back of her head which only pushed her to take his shaft deeper and deeper into her throat. She loved the stretching sensations he felt in her throat and the mixture of saliva and pre cum that trickled down her throat. Eventually she stopped working his cock completely and looked up at him with her blue eyes piercing his as his cock rested in her mouth. 

He knew what she wanted and she was glad for it. He put both of his large strong hands on her delicate face and thrusted his hips forward causing her to gag but she didn’t stop him, instead she put both of her hands on his thighs to brace herself. She wanted this, to be used anyway he wanted and he was going to give her exactly what she wanted. 

He kept his thrusts going, her tenacity was impressive as she showed no signs of wavering from his assault. His cock crashed into her throat with each thrust but it only made her want him more, she didn’t quite understand why but it wasn’t her job too. 

She gradually felt his thrusts increase after several minutes of his assault until finally his thrusts became slower and more powerful signalling his impending orgasm. He shoved his cock all the way to the base of the shaft down the raven haired woman’s throat and he let his release spurt of his tip and shoot down the woman’s warm entrance. 

She brought her mouth up to the man’s cockhead so she could taste and reap her reward. She swallowed and swallowed his thick release until finally some was kept in her mouth, the taste was sweet like nectar and she knew exactly what to do with it. The man watched intently as the woman went over to her friend who had just stirred. 

The raven haired woman gently pulled a blonde strand of hair from the woman’s face and let her lips crash against her petite friends. The raven haired woman’s breasts directly aligned with her friends pert own and she shared Bonnie’s cum with her friend. Their tongues danced with his cum swapping between them. 

Eventually they pulled away from each other a single strand of salvia and cum keeping them together. 

“Rumours still?” Bonnie said with a dull smile on his face. 

“Far better” The raven haired woman replied but the blonde stayed silent. 

All the blonde woman could see in Bonnie was emptiness, he wasn’t evil but he was simply void of anything warm in his life. It wasn’t exact coldness either, he clearly had a fire in him but whatever was driving him was a mystery that woman of her stature simply couldn’t solve. She didn’t want to either, whatever he was he was clearly skilled and her time spent with him so far had been more than enjoyable. 

Their pleasant silence was broken by a strong knock on the large door of his room, “yes?” Bonnie said in a commanding tone. 

“Some of the boys are getting rowdy, gonna need you to calm ‘em down” A faceless voice said as bonnie heard footsteps walk away from the door. 

“Sorry ladies but I don’t think we’re going to get to continue” Bonnie said as he began dressing themselves. The women tried to protest with the raven haired woman even trying to guilt him into the state she was currently in, he simply smiled and after he left them both with one last pleasure filled kiss he departed from their room. 

He walked down the castle stairs into the man dining hall where his men were drinking and shouting their way through arguments. Men and women from brothels were in the shadows with some of the soldiers but for the most part everyone was present. 

“Boss when are we going to get to plough the fucking fiery cunt downstairs?” A female soldier exclaimed as she slammed her mead onto the table with swatted the woman’s ass who was sitting on her lap. She was clad in leather armour with iron plating covering certain areas. 

“I ordered everyone not to lay a hand on her, remember?” Bonnie said as he folded his arms. 

“I’ll be gentle I promise” The woman said as she tweaked the nipples of the prostitute she was with. 

“Somehow I doubt that” Bonnie said quickly followed by a chuckle the rest of the dining room erupted in laughter and soon enough music a mead continued to flow through the red keep. Bonnies plan wasn’t particularly grand but it was a facet of the world he hadn’t explored. If his plan worked he’d have more wealth and power than he knew what to do with but it would take time. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ciri finally made it to Triss Merigold’s house, it was quaint and nothing particularly impressive but that was exactly how she envisioned any house Triss lived in. She tied her horse up the nearby stable stand and knocked on the large wooden door. Eventually after waiting some time Triss opened the door. 

“Cirilla!” Triss exclaimed as she threw herself into Ciri’s arms. Being called by her full name caught her off guard but nevertheless her sweet touch was enough to quell in awkwardness. 

“Triss it’s so good to see you, I’m sorry for not writing or visiting recently” Ciri said apologetically as she let herself inside of her house. She scanned the house and something odd stuck out to her, all her would be silverware was gold. 

“I’m glad you’re doing so well for yourself” Ciri said as she went over to pick up a gold fork from the dining room table. 

“You look healthy” Triss said simply and plainly as she stood by the entrance to her house. She watched as Ciri continued to scan and look around the house. 

“So what brings you here?” Triss said again plainly. As much as it made Ciri feel odd for even bringing it up to herself Triss was the most persuasive person she had ever met bar Dandelion. Her natural tone of voice was low and sultry and if she wanted to Triss could bend almost anyone around her slender fingers. 

But the Triss that was speaking now wasn’t that at all. She was boring and her lack of movements made her awkward. She wasn’t even wearing her traditional colours, she was wearing a light shade of blue and white which simply didn’t match her otherwise fiery demeanour. 

“I wanted to visit my friend” Ciri said confusingly as if it were obvious. Suspicion washed over Ciri but if her idea was correct then asking Triss about her behaviour was a fools move. Only one move remained and if it were really Triss then this would end explosively. With blinding speed Ciri pulled out a silver knife from one of her thigh holders and threw it against Triss’s head into the wall next to her. 

With another blinding move she unsheathed her silver sword and immediately brought it to Triss’s neck. 

“W-what are you doing?” Triss proclaimed, that is what sealed confirmed Ciri’s suspicions. When come under attack like this Triss would never ask questions she would immediately retaliate with fire and destruction. Yennefer was the calmer of the two and Triss had been through too much in life to take assaults like this. 

“Where is Triss” Ciri said coldly as she brought the silver sword closer and closer to Triss’s neck. 

“It’s me Cirilla!” Triss pleaded. 

“Triss wouldn’t call me Cirilla, but that is how I write my names on letters which are all scattered around your house” Ciri said. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself, if you’re really a Doppler then one touch from this sword and you’re dead” Ciri said with a cold chill in her voice, Doppler’s weren’t meant to sustain his kind of pressure considering how kind hearted they are in nature. It didn’t take long for the Doppler to give in to Ciri’s threats. 

“I-I don’t know!” The Doppler said trying to lie but Ciri immediately picked up on it, she threw a steel knife at the Doppler grazing his face but making the cut just deep enough to start bleeding. Tears started streaming down the Doppler’s face and soon enough he was on his hands and knees in surrendering. 

“I’m going to ask you one last time, where is Triss” Ciri asked her voice was still void of any emotion, she would let rage race through her In time but for now she couldn’t let her emotions get the better of her. 

“I can’t tell you, they’ll kill me” The Doppler said as he tried to wipe blood and tears from his face. 

“I’ll kill if you don’t tell me, at least with me you’ll have a chance to run” Ciri said as she swung her blade above his head, cutting the house and his hair with beautiful precision. The Doppler considered his options in silence until finally he slammed his fist into the ground and gave up. 

“The red keep in the mountains… please that’s all I know just let me go” The Doppler said as he tried to wipe his eyes. Ciri didn’t sheath her blade though, to her he had impersonated her best friend for only god knew how long. He had done it willingly too, he had taken her life and her job while his friend was missing. If only for Triss he had to die. 

Ciri didn’t say a word and with a swift clean strike the Doppler’s head rolled onto the floor with blood pouring out of the body like a fountain. Ciri had the name of the hideout, now all that was left was to find out more information. If the name really was all he knew then she would have to take that to the main city of Kovir. 

She couldn’t immediately go the palace, having a frantic king and his men on her side would only slow her down and she could do it herself. Her stubbornness and sulk took over and she decided to go it alone, the young wolf would find the red fire and nothing in Kovir could stop her 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah i'm having fun writing this villain. I don't want him to be purely evil, he should be morally grey especially in the world of the witcher where everything isn't always black and white. Let me know your theories about the story and please leave feedback! I love answering questions and taking critique so please be sure to comment your thoughts. 
> 
> As always if you want the latest updates about my work and anything i have an idea for follow my twitter @CreatorZaruel


	3. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri gets some new equipment and Bonnie's motivations are finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter of the story! Please red the end notes for more information, also if you want the quickest updates for when a chapter comes out and a look at any ideas i have the story be sure to follow me on twitter @CreatorZaruel.

The Hunt

Cold wind and rushing rain was all Triss had heard for the past few months. She had tracked the sun and made incisions in the wall to count the days and so far she had been imprisoned for sixty-seven days. She had a vague idea where she was, she knew she was high up in the mountains and judging from the weathers consistency she was still in Kovir.

Dimeritium shackles on her ankles and wrists kept her from casting any spells and she felt her magical ability being drained constantly by the dimeritium choker on her neck. All that filled Triss was rage, rage at her own inability to break free from this cold stone prison and also at the people who had taken her. Particularly one unkempt woman who frequently visited her to taunt and goad her and her situation.

She hadn’t bathed for days and her own filth disgusted her, she had been fed basically nothing over the past few months and she felt physically exhausted constantly. She saw herself lose weight and she couldn’t see her reflection but she knew after all this time the magic she used to keep herself young had begun to fade.

“Ah, you’re awake” Bonnie said as he strolled into the castle dungeon with a tray of food in his hands. His dark brown hair had begun to grey in his age but that didn’t matter to him. Triss didn’t reply to his words, instead she sat in the shadows of her cell her fierce green eyes piercing through the darkness.

Bonnie slid her tray of food under the cell where he saw a frail wrinkled reach out from the darkness and take it. Bonnie sat there crouched as he tried to make out her appearance form the under the shadows but she concealed herself too well. He didn’t say anything else as he left and Triss resumed eating her food, her existence was so pathetic it disgusted her to live.

“You treat her too well, boss” A man said as Bonnie walked past him. The taller man stopped in his steps and turned to the young mercenary.

“How would you treat her?” Bonnie asked as he gently put a hand on the man’s shoulder. His eyes had no malice in them but the soldier was frightened. Simple fear wasn’t enough to describe what he was feeling, something hollow and cold washed over him and he felt as if his spirit itself was being touched. This is what he imagined true fear to feel like and he didn’t know how to handle himself.

He tried to speak but nothing came out, his voice was completely gone and with a small seemingly innocent smile Bonnie took his hand off the young man’s shoulder and continued his stroll down the hall. The soldier managed to gain control of himself again and looked towards the tall broad shouldered man who wandered down the hall with a spring in his step

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ciri approached the inner metropolis of Kovir, the city was thriving with life as she saw merchants and citizens strolling through the icy inner city. It was beautiful in its own way, the harbour next to her was almost frozen over and it astounded her that any ships were there at all.

However, then she remembered that Kovir was one of the last cities in the north who treated mages well which meant in turn mages treated the city well. She saw signs floating outside shops and alchemical stores on every corner. It amazed her what a city that was so intertwined with magic could look like.

She wasn’t here to gawk though she was here to find her best friend which meant she had to go to a tavern. She couldn’t involve the king, his men and interference would only slow her down. Although royalty and nobility sometimes meant well their own arrogance was always their biggest hindrance. No, if Ciri was to find Triss it had to be on her own.

She strolled into the first tavern she saw and it was significantly bigger than the local village one she was in before. She came up to the edge of the bar and sat on the stool, she didn’t want to waste her time with the same performance she put on in the previous bar so she kept her hood up not wanting to show her distinct ashen hair.

“Dwarvern spirit please” Ciri asked and moments later a mug full of alcohol was in front of her. She gave the man his crowns and took one large swig of her drink. Ciri clutched her drink in her hand and listened to the ambient conversations in the background before speaking up again.

“Know anything about The Red Keep?” Ciri asked as she played with a single crown in her fingers. She wasn’t nervous per se but she didn’t know how important The Red Keep was to the people of Kovir. It could have been the sight of a gruesome mass murder and she would have no idea.

“Abandoned old patrol castle in the mountains, I don’t know what poor sod thought a bloody castle in the mountains was good for” The bartender said as he prepared two shots’ for the patrons next to Ciri.

The bartender filled each small glass with a pure white opaque liquid. Just as he finished almost filling the glasses he clicked his fingers and a small spark of fire appeared on his finger. He then placed the small fire on top of the glass, to Ciri it looked like a mountain on fire.

“How would I go there if I wanted to?” Ciri asked as she watched the two customers take their shots.

“S’pose ye could go to old pearls magic shop, she has all sorts there so you could probably get a map” The man said dismissively as he continued washing mugs and glasses. Ciri thanked him and left him a sizeable tip for his service. She finished her drink and ventured out of the tavern to look for the magic shop.

She continued her venture through the bustling inner city until she finally stopped to ask a guard where the shop was. Once she had directions she ventured through alley ways, taking weird twists and turns until she came up on old run down looking house. Unsure if it was the correct place she knocked on the door which immediately opened even before she touched it.

Ciri kept one hand at her side in the general area of her knives. She tried to be as quiet as possible while venturing through the house. If by some lucky chance she was already undetected by whoever was inside the house, then she would be ready for anyone who tried to assault.

Moments later Ciri heard footsteps coming from the back of a table, she quickly hid behind a wooden pillar until the footsteps grew louder and louder.

“Oh come out, I know you’re here dear” An old woman said, her hair matched Ciri’s own although it was quite a bit darker.

“Sorry about that” Ciri said as she pulled her hand away from her knife holsters. She pulled down her dark green cloak hood to reveal her striking features. Her green eyes were only emphasised by her dark eyeliner, her ashen hair glowed dimly from the lantern next to her and her scar was made only more visible by the light.

“What can I get you dear?” The woman said as she continued nonchalantly doing chores around the small shop. Ciri offered to help her move boxes but the woman declined and then showed off her surprising strength as she moved piles of artefacts and small busts.

“I heard you have detailed maps of the mountains around here” Ciri started but she was soon cut off by the elderly woman.

“You’re not thinking about venturing up there in _that_ are you” As she waved her finger around Ciri’s outfit.

“What’s wrong with my gear?” Ciri asked as she looked around her own body. She wasn’t insulted as much as she was confused

“You’re in Kovir not Novigrad! You won’t survive a day in those mountains with that on. If you have the coin though I have just outfit for you…” The woman said as she tried to persuade Ciri. The woman was right though there was no doubt about it. She thought her normal winter jacket would protect her from the cold of Kovir but she still felt pangs of frost.

Ciri reluctantly conceded the point and requested a new outfit. She gave no preference in colour of the outfit other than it not stick out that much in public. With a wave of the woman’s finger multiple tailoring instruments flew out of the room behind her.

Ciri watched in marvel as the woman orchestrated stitching her new outfit right there in front of her. She looked like a skilled puppet master as she pulled bright neon blue strings that were attached to various parts of the magical machines. The colour the woman had chosen was a dirty white colour that bordered on grey.

Ciri saw enchanted threads become layered with simple white threads that presumably made up her jacket. The woman continued her sewing and the layers of fabric each followed the same structure, enchanted threads and normal threads intertwined each other beautifully until after a while her new snow faring outfit was formed.

A white jacket with a fur hood and fur cuffs was the first article of clothing given to her. It resembled the jacket she already had on but the quality and craftsmanship was far superior. Up next were her pants which were a slightly darker grey colour, they weren’t as tight as the pants she wore now but that was for the best if she were venturing through harsh conditions.

Finally, she was given what was probably her favourite part of the outfit, a new cloak. The cloak was black and it looked like something Yennefer would give her. The cloak was warm to the touch and she was told by the seamstress that it would protect her against the coldest of temperatures. It also had an extended hood so that it could properly mask her face.

“Do you like it?” The woman asked as she sent the instruments back to the backroom of the house.

“It’s perfect” Ciri said as she tossed her rather heavy bag of coin to the woman who offered no objection. Ciri moved to the changing rooms available in the shop and changed into her new outfit. It fit her perfectly, it wasn’t as revealing compared to her previous outfit which she was sure Yennefer and Anna would object to.

It wasn’t spacious enough to get in her way either, she felt just as light which she was thankful for as she was rather a dynamic fighter. There were still some remnants of her body figure left in the clothes but it was little compared to her previous outfit.

“Now about that map…” The woman started as she pulled a sheet of parchment from under her desk. With a wave of her hand black ink started to appear on the parchment which outlined hidden paths and areas in the vast mountains of Kovir.

“This will take you anywhere you need to go in the mountains, simply know your destination and it will tell you” The woman said as she rolled up the map and wrapped it in a neat ribbon. Ciri hugged and thanked the woman and after a heat felt good luck from the shopkeeper Ciri ventured out from the city towards The Red Keep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bonnie strolled back down into the dungeon to visit Triss, she hadn’t spoken a word to him since her capture but her tenacity always intrigued him. He pulled a stool down to the front of her cell and sat on it with his hands clenched together in front of him.

“Do you ever wondered why we captured you and only you?” Bonnie asked as his own black expressionless eyes pierced Triss’s own. Of course the question had gone through Triss’s mind, she was the only prisoner they had in a rather large dungeon. The loneliness didn’t bother her but it made it all the more apparent that it was a targeted attack.

“The king is infatuated with you” Bonnie said simply, he saw Triss’s glowing eyes squint in the shadows and it was the only response he had ever gotten from her. He wanted to smile knowing he got a rise out of her but he knew he had to keep his composure for this to work.

Triss had obviously noticed the king’s favouritism but she knew it was for the best for her and for the people of Kovir that she not become romantically or sexually involved with him. Regardless of that she wasn’t even interested in the king to begin with, he was a good king but he simply wasn’t her type.

“I reckon if we had say a doppler replace you and whisper subtle suggestions in the king’s ear then he might be swayed” Bonnie said as if the implication wasn’t obvious. However, to Triss everything was finally tied together. Bonnie now had essentially a strong firm persuasive hand in the king’s inner circle meaning he had an influence on Kovir itself.

“What do you want” Triss finally said which even startled Bonnie a bit, he didn’t tease her though instead answering her truthfully.

“Politics is the last facet of life I haven’t conquered yet, once I’ve made noticeable and lasting changes in Kovir then I reckon I’ve done all a man can do in his small amount of years in this world” Bonnie said truthfully.

He had done all a man could do besides bare children but that didn’t interest him in the slightest. In face even he knew with the amount of different women he slept with around the world he was bound to have a child, but that was of no concern to him. However, he was a skilled warrior, he had dabbled in magic poetry and alchemy and even had a small amount of skill in painting.

Truly bonnie had lived life to the fullest, except for politics which he usually tried to keep out of for obvious reasons. To Triss though his motivations sickened her, politics influenced people’s lives and how much people were loyal to their country. It affected millions of people and the man in front of her was treating as something he simply had to ‘complete’.

 

 

“Don’t look at me like that darlin’” Bonnie said as he moved closer to her cell.

“As far as prisoners go I think you’ve been treated pretty well” Bonnie said as his dark eyes pierced Triss’s own. He stood up to walk away after his gaze at the red headed woman but Triss spoke up to stop him.

“Why am I still alive?” Triss said stopping him in his tracks.

“You’re a powerful mage, a valuable asset to any war band” Bonnie said as if it were obvious.

“I’d never work for you” Triss said sternly.

“You’d be amazed what people will do to escape pain, after enough time anyone will break” Bonnie said coldly as he finally left the dungeon. Triss’s situation was hopeless and she hated it, there was no way for to escape from the dungeon and she hated relying on others. She wouldn’t be able to look herself in the mirror if she were miraculously rescued, it would only make her feel more pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very fun chapter to write, so far I think Bonnie is doing quite well. The next chapter will feature a full blown sex scene with him and there will also be the large scale fight between Ciri and the entire warband. Should be quite a long chapter so be sure to look out for it. As always be sure to share your thoughts with me in the comments below and if you want to know when a chapter comes out first be sure to follow me on twitter @CreatorZaruel


	4. The Flash Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri pushes her powers further and lays siege to The Red Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very fun chapter to write I hope you enjoy it! As always please check the end notes for more information

The Flash Fire

The mountains of Kovir held true to the numerous tales about them, cold unforgiving winds washed through the biting snow at Ciri’s heels. Had she not listened to the humble shopkeeper about her outfit then there was no doubt she would have perished in these cold peaks.

Her magically enchanted outfit wasn’t the only blessing she had received from the shopkeeper. The map that she had been using to navigate through the mountains wasn’t only limited to Kovir. Whenever her thoughts strayed to images of Yennefer or Anna the map would reflect that on its parchment, it showed her long simple routes back to Toussaint and Vizema to find her loved ones.

Her mind never strayed for long though as her mission to rescue Triss always came back to her and rightfully so. Ciri’s journey eventually felt like it would take an eternity, the sun had set and the moon was high in the night sky, there were no signs of The Red Keep until eventually she walked and turned her final icy corner.

A brick red castle beautifully illuminated by torches and the bright white moonlight sat entrenched in snow.

 _The Red Keep… it must be_ Ciri thought to herself as she pulled out her magical map to confirm, and as she thought the map marked what was in front of her as her destination. Ciri put away her map and continued to the keep but this time taking her time to scan the area.

In front of her were two guards on gate who stood idly talking to each other, she was surprised there were guards at all considering where the keep was but Bonnie wasn’t one to take chances. Ciri slowly approached the two men who couldn’t make her figure out in the chilling darkness. The guard on the left didn’t have time to see Ciri because as soon as she did an arrow sliced through the air and pierced her skull.

Before the other guard could react to his now dead companion Ciri had already flashed behind him with a knife to his throat. The guard wasn’t helpless though and as soon as he felt the blade against his cold skin he broke out of Ciri’s hold. Ciri needed information and he knew it, she wouldn’t kill him straight away.

Ciri wanted this fight though, some part of her needed it if nothing else than to let out some anger at Triss’s kidnapping. The man drew his blade but Ciri didn’t do the same instead removing a second dagger now wielding both in each hand.

His swings were skilled and quick; it was clear he was trained but he wasn’t a match for Ciri. She danced and spun around his blade making easy work of strikes. One of his swings extended his arms too far however leaving himself completely exposed, noticing the opening Ciri pierced his dominant arm with one of the daggers causing a yell full of excruciating pain to escape the man’s lips.

Ciri wasn’t finished there though, with his attacks slowed and pain blinding him Ciri took one of his arms and wrapped it under her own. With one swift merciless motion Ciri snapped the man’s elbow upwards causing the bone itself to protrude out of his arm. Ciri then released his now deformed arm and kicked him down into the slow.

“Tell me where the sorceress is or you’ll see your other one!” Ciri exclaimed as she took the other dagger and pressed its razor sharp edge against his neck. The man’s screams were cushioned by the rushing cold winds and the snow itself hit the bloody bone only causing his pain to increase. Blood and tears filled his eyes, he only wished for this pain to be over.

“The du-dungeon!” He screamed as Ciri kept scraping her blade on the expose bone. She stood up and wiped her two blood soaked daggers on his clothes and withdrew her crossbow. She aimed the masterfully crafted weapon directly at his head and pulled the trigger without hesitation. Ciri would leave a mountain of corpses behind her if it meant finding Triss.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Wondering how long it would take you to get here” The nameless woman said as she sat tantalisingly draped in the bed sheets.

“I don’t believe we’ve met” Bonnie said as she shut the door behind him. He didn’t remember asking for any women to come to his room and he had certainly never seen this woman before. Her chestnut brown hair fell perfectly onto her shapely breasts covering each nipple perfectly. It was clear by the way she carried herself and how she spoke that she was experienced to say the least.

“My name is Fiona and you must be Bonnie” The woman said, her voice low and sultry. Bonnie had never seen her before and had never heard any of his troops talking about her but it was clear she was a cut above the pervious girls.

“I’m afraid I can’t indulge tonight; perhaps another time” Bonnie said as he continued to look into the woman’s eyes. The woman sighed and spoke up again:

“A shame… you fuck all my girls but I am left alone” Fiona said as she sat up now reaching for her clothes.

“Ah, you must be the brothel owner” Bonnie said as he sat down next to the woman. Fiona sat up and wrapped her arms elegantly around Bonnie’s neck. She kissed his neck gracefully before finally coming to his ear.

“It’s a shame I can’t be yours tonight” She whispered before finally releasing herself from his body. A smile crept upon Bonnies face as he rose to his feet.

“Another time” Bonnie said as he extended his arm to Fiona who had just finished getting dressed. She smiled at him and stood, she was truly disappointed as the rumours among her girls were legendary but she knew when to stop pressing.

She left the room, her hips swaying and mesmerising Bonnie. On any other night there would be no question that Bonnie would have ravaged Fiona. However tonight Bonnie had planning to do and letters to write.

He unpacked some blank parchment with an ink well and a quill. The first letter he had to write was to the doppler had coerced into posing as Triss. He had frequently written to the doppler about what suggestions to whisper into the King’s ear about Kovir.

The next suggestion was for the doppler to redirect some of the mining profits into some of the rustbelt villages in the kingdom. The doppler would pose it as the humanitarian thing to do which other civilisations would look to with envy. The knowledge of him knowing he made the conditions of the village better was enough for Bonnie.

Again it wasn’t the fact that people’s lives were improved, it was the power Bonnie felt when he would see it happened. The reason these people could eat better and live better would be because Bonnie had control of the king of Kovir through proxy. He had the potential to bring a nation to his knees.

As his quill scratched the parchment his door flew open with a burley shaken soldier barging in, “Sir the keep is under siege!” The man said. Bonnie slowly put his quill into the ink well and wrapped and sealed his parchment into an envelope, he wrote the name of the doppler on the front of the letter and put it down.

“How many” Bonnie said without looking at the soldier instead putting on his equipment.

“I don’t know, there must be fifty at least judging by the amount of men we’ve lost” The soldier said trying to find reassurance in Bonnie’s eyes.

“Put any civilian men and women through the back passage and on a carriage bound for the brothel” Bonnie commanded with his cold eyes offering no reassurance. The soldier nervously nodded and left the room with Bonnie quickly in tow.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ciri’s rampage through the red keep was bloody and unforgiving, she dismembered and decapitated anyone she came into contact with in search for her friend. Heads rolled and rivers of blood were splattered all over her clothes. Blood dripped from the find edges of her blades as she practically danced through battle.

She searched the keep far and wide looking for any kind of staircase that lead her downstairs. While she raged through the building Triss was still sat in dark dank cellar. Usually the keep was loud with laughter and murmuring but it was unnaturally quiet tonight which Triss picked up on. She also hadn’t had any check on her in the past few hours which again was strange.

Triss emerged from the shadows with the moonlight accentuating her aged and tired features. The magic she used to stay young had completely worn off now leaving an aged face with strands of unkempt hair falling down on her face.

Ciri after coming into a large hallowed hallway was met by a tall dark man. Bonnie had found the one who had slaughtered all of his men. He stood sword in hand against Ciri who had her still sword firmly in her grasp.

“You must be the ‘army’ who had begun siege on my keep” Bonnie said genuinely impressed that it was simply one person who had started murdering his band.

“Where is the sorceress” Ciri said as she and bonnie began circling each other.

“In the dungeon just past me” Bonnie said and as soon as he did Ciri recklessly charged at him, she didn’t have time to banter as to her Triss’s life was on the line. Bonnie wasn’t fazed by her sudden attack and easily parried her first strike.

The sounds of tempered steel and quick footwork filled Ciri’s mind and during the heat of the battle was where she truly came to life. Bonnie and Ciri had begun the dance of blades that they both did brilliantly. As if in perfect synchronisation Bonnie and Ciri reached for any spare knives they had and tried to strike the other.

Ciri quickly jumped backwards evading his strike and as she did she threw his dagger at his centre of mass. He easily evaded the knife and jumped backwards to regain his footing, “You fight like a witcher and judging from the second sword on your back it seems you are” Bonnie said as he rolled his shoulders.

Ciri didn’t respond but she knew Bonnie had been trained ruinously too. He fought like he was from the school of the Manticore which was founded in Zerrikania. She had never seen anyone fight like him before yet she knew he wasn’t a witcher. She couldn’t risk not getting to Triss and dying to him so Ciri assumed her meditative standing pose.

Bonnie stood and watched with caution and curiosity as Ciri completely stopped her movements with her sword extended in front of her with her free arm resting its hand on her forearm. After a few brief moments of intense focus and concentration green electricity had begun to spark and surge around Ciri, the elder blood had been ignited.

A green aura of pure power and energy enveloped Ciri with small green discharges of lightning sparking randomly around her. Both of her eyes shined a bright neon green but Ciri wasn’t done yet. Quickly she withdrew a thunderbolt potion from her bag and drank the entire thing in one quick jug.

Lightning surged both inside of her and outside of her, the ignited elder blood helped ease the effects of the potion and right now she felt invincible. Bonnie’s arrogance was what let Ciri power up the extent he had. Only ecstasy and excitement filled him as he watched pure power radiate off of Ciri.

Ciri leaned forward and vanished before Bonnie’s eyes in a quick flash of green light. He instinctively put up his sword behind him and luckily parried her blow. As soon as he did however Ciri had already vanished again and as if time itself had sped up the two traded strikes with each other at superhuman speed.

 _Faster_ Ciri said to herself as she kept blinking around Bonnie trying to find an opening.

 _Faster_ Ciri said to herself as she pulled out a knife and thrusted it inside of Bonnie’s side.

 _Faster!_ Ciri said to herself as she reached speeds she didn’t even know she could. Bonnie had completely lost sight of Ciri only seeing very brief flashes of light around him until finally he felt a sword pierce his back and cut clean through his chest.

“You’re spectacular” Bonnie said as he clutched the hole in his chest while coughing up blood. He felt blood fill his lungs and his heart slowing down. If this is how he were to die then he would have no qualms, he lost to a brilliant fighter and that is all he could ask. He watched dizzily as Ciri sheathed her blade and the green light fade from her body, his eyes slowly began to shut and a smile spread across his face.

Agonising exhaustion hit Ciri hard, she collapsed to her knees with sweat dripping off of her face. Her eyeliner started to leak and the grip on her sword was waning, she didn’t have time to be tired though so she pulled out a potion containing a deep bright purple liquid. She drank the entire vial and after the brief spurts of pain she felt all her stamina and energy come back to her. No doubt this use of potions would have an effect on her body later but for now she needed to rescue Triss.

She rose to her feet and sheathed her sword, she proceeded past Bonnie’s corpse but not before searching his still warm body for the keys to the cells downstairs. Once she had the ring of keys she proceed through the large hall and through the door which lead to staircases descending to the dungeon. She raced down the staircase and through the jail area until she spotted bright red hair being reflected off of the lamps.

“Ciri?!” Triss said meekly as she squinted her eyes to try and get a look at Ciri who was standing strong and tall.

“Triss…” Ciri said as she saw the state her friend was in, she looked weak and noticeably thinner and even her voice had grown tired. It pained Ciri to see her in this state and she had to get her out of this dungeon and back to somewhere safe as fast as possible.

Ciri unlocked the cell doors and then quickly unlocked the dimeritium shackles and chains that had once bound Triss. As soon as her skin left contact with the poisonous metal she felt her magic come back to her. Mere minutes later her skin and body returned to its once youthful state but the actual affects to her body were still there.

Her face was full again and although she still looked weak her youthful appearance was back once more.

“Come, we have to leave” Ciri said as she prepared them for teleportation but as soon as she started Triss put her frail hand on Ciri’s to stop her.

“No… take me outside the keep” Triss commanded through her weak voice, Ciri knew what she wanted and thought it was only fair that she grant Triss’s wish and with one flash of warm blue light Triss and Ciri appeared outside the keep in front of the two corpses Ciri had previously left.

Triss left Ciri’s helping grasp and focused all her magical ability in her mind. She wanted the keep and this mountain to burn, she wanted those who had wronged her to perish in the fires of her anger. Triss by nature was a kind hearted person but after spending months in the cell her kindness was forgotten.

Red surges of power surrounded her body and her hair started levitating as if Triss was calling on the power of earth itself. She raised her arms and Ciri watched in awe as an enormous fireball began forming in the sky. Once the fire was big enough to cover the entire keep Triss lowered her arms and watched as the fire ball engulfed and burning the stone and snow away, she had ignited the very mountain itself.

Once she had expended all her magical ability though Triss became light headed and soon enough began to faint which Ciri quickly noticed and caught her friend before she fell into the snow. Ciri then envisioned the safe room in Toussaint as the safest place she could take Triss and in a flash of warm green light the two women vanished from the mountains of Kovir.

Mere moments later Ciri and Triss appeared in the safe room that Yennefer, herself and Anna had helped build and furnish. Ciri carefully carried an unconscious Triss to the overly large bed in the back of the room. She knew she would have to spend the next few weeks rehabilitating and helping Triss return to form the best she could.

Her body’s condition finally caught up to her however and effects of her powers and potions were getting to her. Her muscles felt significantly weaker and she found it hard to move but she still had jobs to do for Triss.

Spent the next few hours quickly traversing the palace which she was now well known in trying to find food and additional towels and blankets for Triss. She tried to get the exhausted sorceress as comfortable as possible in the room. Ciri stood and removed her winter clothing in the now pleasantly warm room.

She through her coat and shit into a nearby basket leaving her only in a loose vest with her wolf medallion hanging around her neck. She already removed her swords, knives and crossbow before her coat with her alchemy satchel quickly following. She also removed her pants leaving her in just a loose dirty white vest and matching shorts.

She then sat on a chair next to the bed watching Triss sleep making sure she didn’t need or want for anything. When there were bouts of lucidity of her asking for water Ciri made sure to give it to her, Ciri would spent however long she needed to next to Triss making sure she had everything she needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Ciri is a lot of fun for sure, not sure how i feel about Bonnie though. I might give him his own story entirely somewhere down the road. How did you guys like the chapter? I'd love to hear your thoughts so please leave a comment about your thoughts so far on the story, i take feedback very seriously and i love talking to you guys. 
> 
> Also if you guys don't follow my twitter my next plan after this story (which should be done in 1-3 chapters) is to start planning and writing a Legend of Korra story. I'm a huge avatar fan and I think I have a pretty good idea in mind and I'd also like to introduce myself to fandom, as always let me know what you think!


	5. Return to Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All four women recuperate and spend some much needed time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of my new witcher series, enjoy! Also be sure to read the end notes for more information.

Happily, Ever After

Triss stirred slowly as her eyes opened to the pain of the bright light of the enchanted room. Ciri noticed her wake up and quickly went over to another wall to dim the lights. Triss thanked her and sat up where she then began to stare blankly at the purple silk sheets of the bed.

“Triss...?” Ciri asked as she placed her warm hand on Triss’s shoulder. Triss gently placed her hand on top of Ciri’s and squeezed it reassuringly. She was in that prison for too long and sometimes her mind wondered back to it.

“I’m fine Ciri, I just need some time” Triss said as she climbed out of the bed. She hadn’t let her muscles weaken while she was in the prison but she had definitely lost some weight, more than she needed to for sure. The two women would spend the next few days in understandable silence while Triss did naught but sleep and eat while occasionally stretching and exercising.

A week passed before any substantial progress came from Triss and that wasn’t even due to Ciri. The young witcheress had rescued the sorceress but when it came to actual comforting that wasn’t something she was great at. She acted on passion and spontaneity but she knew she had to talk to Triss.

Just as she was about to however Triss spoke up, “You don’t have to comfort me Ciri, I’m old enough to get by” Triss said with a genuine smile spread across her lips.

“Reading my mind I see” Ciri said with a smile of her own. The two women laughed and a huge weight had been taken off of Ciri’s shoulders. Triss was right, it wasn’t like this was her first time in a situation as bad as this one. In fact, as far as kidnappings go the one she was unfortunately apart of was one of the nicest which was a bizarre thought in and of itself.

“The worst part about the entire ordeal was how useless I felt” Triss confessed, there wasn’t much to talk about and Ciri knew how she felt. Seeing Vesemir die in front of her never left her memories, how useless she felt with all the power she had. She vowed never to be in a situation like that again.

The women chatted and caught up with each other after that. Ciri brought food occasionally to the room and the two spent their time in each other’s company simply enjoying each other’s company. Triss after eating half of an unnaturally large strawberry spoke up, “Where are we anyway?” Triss asked.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you” Ciri quipped followed by a quick chuckle. Just as Triss was about to press the door to the room swung open when and a woman donned in a dark green silk dress carefully littered with gold came through.

“Ciri!” Anna exclaimed as she threw her arms around the witcher who was already on her feet as soon as the door opened. The two women stood in their loved filled embrace, they hadn’t seen each other for months and missed each other more than they could say.

“I didn’t expect you back so soon” Ciri uttered happily as her emerald eyes pierced Anna’s.

“The rest of my visits got cancelled, the northern leaders were too busy apparently” Anna said rolling her eyes. Ciri giggled in joy and hugged her love tighter, Triss watched in bewilderment as Ciri a witcher was passionately hugging the ruler of Toussaint.

“Ciri do you mind….?” Triss asked confusingly.

“Oh! Triss this is as you probably know ‘Her Enlightened Ladyship, Anna Henrietta of Toussaint’” Ciri said followed by a quick and curt courtesy which caused Anna to playfully hit Ciri in the arm at her sarcastic display.

“Or more simply… My love” Ciri said proudly as she put her arm around Anna sweetly, the duchess caught her hand and interlocked her fingers as they both looked at Triss expectantly. Triss was baffled to say the least, the duchess of Toussaint with a witcher wasn’t something she expected to see in her lifetime.

Ciri saw Triss’s confusion and together her and Anna explained their past together, their first meeting and the various hunts they had gone on together. Triss was obviously shocked that the Duchess herself had gone on hunts with Ciri but they seemed happy together so who was she to question it.

She didn’t fawn over the Duchess either, after all Anna had told her not to which she appreciated. Ciri and Triss then told Anna of the recent ordeal Triss had gone through which angered Anna to say the least.

“You laid siege to a keep on your own?!” Anna exclaimed as she scowled at Ciri.

“Other people would just slow me down Anna you know that” Ciri said with a proud grin on her face, Anna knew the witcher was right. She simply operated better alone when it came to serious endeavours. Having no one else to worry about took a huge weight off her shoulders which of course only made her more effective.

Ciri described the fight and the scene in almost playful detail to Anna who at this point knew to just play along. Triss watched their interactions and she quickly came to understand their chemistry, Anna was reserved and thoughtful most of the time but clearly knew when to take matters in her own hands.

Ciri was the complete opposite, she operated on passion and spontaneity with a dash of pure confidence blended in. However, when it came down to it she knew when to think, they complimented each other beautifully.

“I heard Yen was living in Toussaint too, is that true?” Triss asked the two women.

“Certainly is, do you guys want to go?” Ciri asked which was quickly followed by a firm nod from Triss.

“Let me put something more appropriate on” Anna asked before venturing to the enchanted wardrobe in the corner. Anna replaced her beautifully made silk dress with a simple black top and red jacket with black pants to match. She let her hair down and removed her priceless jewels from her neck and hands.

“Shall we go?” Anna said as she hooked her arm around Ciri’s, the taller witcher nodded and threw her arm around Triss and in a flash of bright green warm light the two women vanished from the enchanted room.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a flash of familiar light, the three women appeared directly in front of Corvo Bianco. Triss was astounded that the rumours about Geralt finally settling down were true but as soon as she heard he was off on a long contract she laughed at how typical it was. But she also felt a feeling of peace, as if everything had worked out for everyone and the world was finally going their way.

Ciri approached the large door and before she could knock it swung open to reveal a beautiful raven haired woman in front of her. Yennefer of course had already sensed Ciri coming to Corvo Bianco and instantly swung her arms around her. While she was in Ciri’s warm loving embrace she couldn’t resist peering into her mind.

She saw memories of a keep drenched in fire and blood, Ciri’s blade drenched in the red liquid with her own mind focused on fighting. She saw Ciri’s pain and exhaustion from her powers and finally she saw her rescue Triss.

_Triss?!_ Yennefer exclaimed to herself as she broke away from Ciri’s embrace only to look up and find her fiery haired friend. Understandably she rushed over to Triss who caught her with open arms, Ciri and Anna looked at each other with smiles as they watched two old friends reconcile with each other.

“Yen it’s so goo- “Triss began but was quickly cut off by her fellow sorceress.

“Enough of the pleasantries, explain why I saw Ciri rescuing you in her recent memories” Yennefer demanded, Ciri knew better than to complain about Yennefer reading her mind, at this point it was expected whenever they saw each other.

Triss with as much bravado and as casually as she possibly could have explained her kidnapping in Kovir, Ciri and Anna knew better than to interrupt Yennefer while she was interrogating someone.

“And you came out unscathed? Both of you?” Yennefer asked with Ciri and Triss both nodding dutifully.

“Well then I think that calls for celebration, I’ll have the major-domo bring us some of our best wine and I’ll take us to a nice hot spring I know with Ciri’s assistance” Yennefer said, everyone’s face burst into smiles and all together the women sat and lounged in the beautiful estate while things were being prepared.

“How do you plan on telling Triss about our… _arrangement_ ” Anna asked Ciri quietly while Triss and Yennefer were in deep conversation. Ciri paused for a moment, she had always found Triss beautiful but at the end of the day did Triss need or even want to be a part of their arrangement? Triss had her own life in Kovir and Ciri’s now was primarily in Toussaint.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it” Ciri said with her eyes closed as she let her fair skins oak up the beautiful sun of Toussaint.

Eventually the wine was delivered to the women and all together with help from Triss also they teleported back to the enchanted room but this time Yennefer had an idea for a portion of it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Back in the safe room?” Ciri asked Yennefer who was scanning the room with her eyes.

Yennefer didn’t reply and instead formed a cloudy black light around her hands, after moments of intense concentration the very floor in front of them opened up to form a large perfect rectangle. Then Yennefer recited a water spawning spell in Elder Speech to fill the hole with a crystal clear hot liquid.

The rest of the women even Triss herself watched in awe as Yennefer flexed her abilities. Triss always knew Yennefer was the superior sorceress, it was obvious as Triss focused more on combat magic and Yennefer wanted mastery over everyday life.

Without any announcement Ciri began taking off her clothes piece by piece itching to get into the presumably beautiful waters. She didn’t bring her equipment with her so it made undressing that much faster. She clicked her fingers to remove Yennefer’s magical white lace and with it gone she was now completely nude.

She dipped her lightly scarred body slowly into the water letting out a pleasure filled moan as she sunk her entire body into the waters.

“Are you all going to gawk or are you going to join me?” Ciri asked playfully as she turned to look at the rest of her group.

Anna smiled and began undressing herself which again didn’t take long as she was already desperate to join Ciri in the bath. Once Anna was in Yennefer quickly followed with Triss finally joining last. All the women sat in the large bath each with glasses of wine in their hands bantering and laughing together.

“You know Triss...” Yennefer began before finishing off her third glass of dry red wine.

“Go on” Triss said her voice now in its sultry deep tone which it often adopted”

“I’ve always been jealous of your breasts” Yennefer said as her face began to blush which she wasn’t sure was from the wine or something else.

They all erupted in laughter leaving Yennefer feeling embarrassed to say the least Triss finished her glass of wine before replying as Anna and Ciri eagerly waited for the rest of this conversation to unfold.

“Oh stop... You’re too beautiful to be jealous Yen and you know it” Triss said as she filled her cup with her bottle. The two women exchanged alcohol fuelled compliments before finally after her fourth glass of wine Triss spoke up again.

“So when we’re one of you going to tell me about your arrangement?” Triss said with her face flushed.

The three women looked at each other rather nervously and tried to non-verbally decide who should explain. Anna with her natural leadership flowing through her put on her duchess voice and even adopted her perfect posture when talking. Ciri couldn’t help but laugh but immediately stopped from a glare from Anna.

“We weren’t intentionally hiding it from you, we just assumed it would have been best to only tell you at an appropriate time” Anna said sternly. Triss sipped her wine and put the glass back down before replying.

“Guys I’m not angry, at first it was a little hard to get used to but I came to understand it after a while” Triss said followed by a chuckle. Anna’s entire demeanour changed and she went back to sipping her wine with Ciri right next to her.

“Wait when did you find out?” Yennefer asked curiously.

“As soon as Ciri brought me back to the safe room, I saw you and Anna in her mind and saw the emotions she felt” Triss said. She nervously looked away from Ciri who didn’t expect Triss of all people to read her mind.

The women sat and continued their banter and bathing while also all drinking through an entire bottle of aged red wine. They talked about everything from Ciri’s laughable ineptness when it came to magic to what it was like ruling Toussaint. Eventually they all decided it was for the best that they leave the bath and make their way to the large bed where they would continue drinking and laughing together.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The bed could fit eight of them so having all their own space on the large mattress was of no concern. Ciri and Anna sat at one side of the bed in each other’s arms still completely nude while Yennefer and Triss sat in basically the same position on the other side.

“Yennefer I think you should keep your promise from before I left” Ciri said tantalisingly as she slowly tracer her finger on Anna’s hips. Yennefer’s violet eyes pierced Ciri and she sarcastically rolled her eyes and nodded. Triss didn’t have to read her mind to know what she was talking about but she felt a pang of disappointment as Yennefer left her arms to crawl Ciri which wasn’t a sight she’d ever thought she’d see.

“Considering you left me high and dry I think you’re going to have to put a little more work in” Ciri said as she ran her fingers through Yennefer’s beautiful raven hair. Anna had left Ciri’s arms and now sat with her back on a nearby cushion with her fingers wandering around her thighs, Triss saw the duchess alone and crawled to her determined to find some place in this arrangement.

Yennefer ran her tongue along Ciri’s thighs who simply swung her hair back and let out a pleasure filled moan. Ciri was always baffled by how skilful Yennefer was when it came to sex, every time they shared a bed together it was always more enjoyable than the last.

Yennefer’s journey eventually took her right in front of Ciri’s needing pussy. Just as she was about to start her assault though Ciri lightly pulled her hair. She shook her finger slowly and closed her eyes, mere seconds later a magical glow appeared between her crotch and soon enough her thick length appeared between her legs.

Yennefer looked at Ciri and rolled her eyes at the young witcher who simply smirked in response. Ciri Took Yennefer’s head in her hand and lightly guided the sorceress mouth onto her length, as soon as her tongue made contact with the sensitive head of Ciri’s length Ciri growled with ecstasy. Yennefer wrapped her full red lips around the head of Ciri’s cock and began working on her length.

Ciri kept her hand pressed firmly on the back of Yennefer’s head who took it as a familiar signal to take it all. Yennefer pushed Ciri’s thick throbbing cock further and further down her throat until her lips touched the base. The sensation overpowered Ciri and it was mere moments before she felt her orgasm build and eventually come to a boiling point.

Yennefer with the length still in her mouth and down her throat felt Ciri’s cock throb and harden until white streams of her release hit the back of Yennefer’s throat. Yennefer took it all and kept working Ciri’s cock until she had no more to give, Yennefer cleaned up Ciri’s cockhead and swallowed the last bits of cum Ciri had left over.

Pure ecstasy surged through Ciri’s body as she felt every single muscle in her body tense from the pleasure. The mountains of stress and tension Ciri had endured after learning that Triss had been taken finally washed out of her body in and she was truly in bliss. Yennefer reached up and planted her lips gently on Ciri who was only barely conscious due to how intense her orgasm was.

“I’m going to tend to Anna” Yennefer whispered in Ciri’s ear who simply smiled in response.

Yennefer crawled over to Anna who was already on top of Triss riding her, she wasn’t surprised to say the least after all Triss was the one who taught Yennefer the spell to spawn whatever limb she wanted.

Without saying a word Ciri grabbed and spanked Anna’s ass and dug her fingers into the plentiful flesh. Her mouth immediately crashed with Anna’s rosebud and as soon as it did Anna’s moan escaped her lips. Anna’s ass was always only reserved for Ciri but Yennefer got to do everything except explore it with her cock.

“I want all of you” Anna said in between bated breath’s. Yennefer smiled at the thought and Triss’s increased pace in thrusting obviously showed her agreement. Triss wanted to be rough, after her ordeal she had more anger and stress to let out more than anyone. She wanted Anna’s mouth, she wanted to fuck her and give her everything she had.

Ciri and Triss weren’t the only ones who needed the release, Anna had spent the past few weeks in control and orchestrating meetings across the country. Tonight she wanted to be used, she wanted her mind to fade in and out of reality as the three women around her had their way with her. She wanted Triss to fuck her mouth until her throat was sore. She wanted Yen’s release inside of her wanting and still aching pussy and most of all she wanted to feel the utter rapture of Ciri buried deep in her ass.

Her wish would soon come true as she heard Ciri come crawling behind her unfortunately though that meant her ass would cease to be Yennefer’s plaything. Like the caring person she was Yennefer had already prepared Anna’s ass was ready for Ciri. Ciri playfully swatted Yennefer’s ass to announce her presence the two women knew what Anna wanted and they couldn’t wait to indulge her.

Before Anna dismounted Triss she knelt down beside Triss and started whispering in her ear, “Be rough” she said simply as she left the fiery haired sorceress. Yennefer took the place of Triss and soon enough Anna had lowered herself onto Yennefer’s hot length and revelled in how Yennefer’s cock completely filled her pussy.

Ciri lightly kissed Anna’s cheek before slowly pushing her cock into her ass completely burying her length inside of the duchess. She knew foreplay wasn’t needed and she knew Anna wouldn’t want it anyway. Finally, Triss took Anna’s head and forcefully guided her still wet cock inside of Anna completely shoving her cock down Anna’s throat.

Once they all had a rhythm going they began mercilessly pumping Anna who was in complete heaven. Triss was the roughest out of the three, she held Anna’s head so it was completely rigid and began thrusting rapidly and forcefully. She wanted all the stress and anger she had out of her and Anna gave her the circumstances to do so.

Ciri was used to how tight Anna’s ass was by now. After all she was the only one allowed inside of it, she didn’t even let Anna touch it whenever she masturbated. Anna’s ass was all Ciri’s and it was one of the many marks of their relationship. She tightness she felt as the walls enveloped her cock as she thrusted in and out was immaculate.

Yennefer could never get enough of Anna’s pussy, it always perfectly wrapped itself around her cock and whenever she was inside of the duchess her warm walls shot waves of ecstasy through the raven haired sorceress whenever she thrusted inside of her. Yennefer tweaked and tugged at Anna’s stiff peaks, for a brief moment she saw as the duchess’s misty eyes pierced her own.

With how near perfect Anna’s body was the three women who were using her were all almost at their limits. All of Anna’s holes had pushed the three women to the brink and soon enough all three of them were thrusting faster and faster until they simultaneously hit their breaking point.

Triss shot her release down Anna’s throat, the duchess felt the sweet and salty liquid pour down her throat and judging by Triss’s still existing length she wasn’t done but Anna wanted it somewhere it would be more degrading. She was a submissive through and through and humiliation was just a part of that.

Yennefer and Ciri both pumped her full of cum and neither of them were finished however Anna didn’t let them spend themselves. As she reluctantly dismounted both their cocks she felt their release slowly pour out of her. She got onto her knees and closed her eyes with her mouth open, she had both hands behind her back and waited expectantly to be showered with cum.

She got her reward too and soon enough all three women stood up beside her and began stroking their cocks faster and faster until their final orgasm escaped them. They all coated Anna in cum almost completely covering her face and shapely breasts, she tried to catch some in her mouth to revel in the taste but for most part she was simply coated in their cum.

After they were spent Yennefer immediately turned to Triss and crashed her lips against hers clearly the two women still had some tension to let but Ciri and Anna were more than spent. The witcher and the duchess laid down on the large bed and when they had themselves in a comfortable positon both women began licking the remainder of the cum that still coated the duchess.

The two sorceress beside them were still locked in their passionate embrace with their tongues dancing around each other. Triss could taste what she presumed to be Ciri’s cum on her tongue, the taste was sweet but it was almost overwhelming by how rich and potent it was.

Their embrace didn’t last long with Yennefer working her down Triss body, she paid more attention to Triss’s impressive bust than she had anticipated taking both large breasts in her hands sucking her stiff peaks. She bit around the peaks and on the breasts themselves making sure to leave her mark, Triss moaned her name over and over again until her final moan was louder as Yennefer had finally worked her way down to her pussy.

All three women had deactivated the spell after cumming all over Anna and Yennefer made quick work of Triss expertly working her tongue around her clit making sure to give it the quick powerful attention it needed. Triss let herself be whisked away by Yennefer’s technique and a new orgasm that she didn’t she had in her came to her. It was shorter than the others but just as intense, she coated Yennefer’s face with her release and the raven haired sorceress, proud of her work stood and extended a hand to Triss who accepted it with misty eyes.

The two sorceress came to Anna and Ciri who was lovingly lying side by side both of their eyes clothes and their arms all around each other. Anna’s head was nuzzled in Ciri’s shoulder and it was one of the most loving scenes either Yen and Triss had ever seen. Triss and Yen took their places beside the two women and drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms with all four women falling into a blissful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter which was an admittedly short series. I honestly thought it'd be longer but it seems the idea itself didn't have that much weight to it, regardless though let me know if you have any feedback or critique. I take it all very seriously and am always eager to hear what you think be it flame or otherwise.
> 
> As for what i've got planned next i'm going to be planning quite a long legend of Korra series. I don't want to reveal too much but for the most part the two couples that will be the focus will be Kuvira/Opal and Korra/Asami. 
> 
> As always i heavily encourage everyone to follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel) where its the best place to stay up to date with what i've got going on and also the best place to ask me a question at any time. As always thank you for reading and be sure to leave feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Feels good to be able to give something back to the Witcher fandom. I felt pretty good about this chapter as an introduction to the series. The series itself shouldn't be too long. I don't want to give a definite chapter limit but i'd say about 6-10 chapters is about what you can expect. Regarding why this story is happening so early I decided to write the Witcher story before the Overwatch epilogue purely because I was going through a creative drought with Overwatch and I didn't want to force something out when I knew it wouldn't be very good.
> 
> As always your feedback is much appreciated so be sure to leave any critique at all as a comment. I love interacting with you guys and I'm happy to be back.  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
> Social Media! If you want to get into contact with me at anytime or want the latest information about what i'm working on then be sure to follow me over at:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel  
> Tumblr: http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com/  
> Email: CreatorZaruel@gmail.com
> 
> These are hands down the best places to contact me or to find out what i've got going on in the pipeline.


End file.
